HUG!
by no-no-hana
Summary: hinata sees her dog in naruto. they have the same name, same sport and same favorite food...naruhina [one shot] please review!


A/N: I read another one shot manga and I got inspired yet again. So please read and review!!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I also do not own the story, HUG. I forgot who wrote it but it's her/his okay, not mine!! Is this plagiarism??

Hinata has just transferred to the town of Konoha. Her family trusted her so they let her study there alone. Hinata found an apartment to stay at which is close to the school she'll be studying at. She brought along her dog, Naruto. Hinata slept early to prepare herself for school the next day.

The following day, she woke up, ate her breakfast and prepared her things for school. Naruto, her dog, licked Hinata's cheek. Hinata smiled and patted Naruto. She fed him and kissed his nose. She hugged him before going out.

"Ja ne, Naruto-kun. I'll be back later." Hinata said and waved goodbye to him.

Hinata stood in front of the school's gate. She was in great awe. The academy was huge and beautiful.

"Hinata-chan!" a familiar voice called.

It was Sakura. She was her classmate when they were in middle school. Hinata smiled at her. They checked the class where they belong.

"Sugoi! Hinata-chan, we're in the same class. Let's get along like in middle school okay?" Sakura said.

Hinata agreed and smiled.

"And I hope that you can have that kind of chance." Sakura told her.

Hinata was puzzled.

"The chance called 'love'" Sakura said with a smug.

Hinata was shocked.

"Demo, I already have Naruto-kun" Hinata said.

"Naruto-kun…your dog?" Sakura questioned.

Hinata nodded. She told Sakura that Naruto was friendly, cuddly, soft and cute. She even told her that she spent her Christmas last year with only Naruto.

"It would be nice if there's a guy like Naruto." Hinata said.

"Naruto!!" they heard a guy say.

Sakura and Hinata turned around. Naruto, the real guy, appeared. He looked exactly like her dog, Naruto. Naruto approached the two ladies. He greeted them.

"Hello! You're my seat mate right? What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Hyuuga…Hinata" Hinata answered.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto introduced.

Hinata was speechless. He really looked exactly like her dog. Naruto extended his arm to shake. Hinata patted Naruto and they were both shocked. Naruto laughed.

"Hinata-chan, you're weird." Naruto said.

Naruto bade goodbye to meet up with his friends. Hinata was spacing out. Sakura shook Hinata's shoulder.

"Kyaaa…I want to kiss and hug him…" Hinata said.

Sakura sweat dropped.

"So…. You're in love with Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"But… he really looks like Naruto." Hinata told her.

The morning bell rang, signaling the start of classes. The subjects were okay and the day ended fine. Hinata was fixing her things and was thinking if Naruto, her dog, was waiting for her like a good boy.

"Hinata-chan…bye-bye!" Naruto bade.

Hinata was shocked.

"Uhh…bye-bye…" Hinata muttered.

Hinata watched Naruto run to his friends cheerfully. After fixing her things, she went straight to her house. Hinata called Naruto, her dog, as soon as she went inside. Naruto came running towards her. Hinata hugged her. Hinata noticed that Naruto was muddy and dirty.

"You were rolling in the dirt again!" Hinata said.

Naruto just rubbed his head on Hinata's arm. As she cleaned Naruto, she told him that she met a person like Naruto.

"He even has the same name as you… It's not like you can transform into a human, ne?" Hinata said.

Naruto barked. Hinata smiled. They went inside their room. Hinata ate dinner and afterwards, she did her assignments and studied her lessons. She slept alongside with Naruto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ohayou!" Naruto greeted cheerfully.

Hinata choked.

"Kyaa!" Hinata said and hid her face under her Trigonometry book.

Naruto was all covered with leaves. Sasuke asked why the hell he was covered with leaves.

"Gomen… I took a short cut so I won't be late." Naruto told him.

"Their attitudes even match!" Hinata whispered.

"You know, it's rude to compare Naruto to a dog." Sakura said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The recess bell rang. Hinata took out something from her bag. It was a bag of chips, her and her dog's favorite. She offered Naruto some.

"Wow!! This is my favorite!" Naruto said and grabbed the bag of chips.

_Kyaa!!_ _I really want to hug and kiss him…_

During Physics time, Naruto was bored. He slept on his desk. Hinata thought that Naruto resembled her dog again.

"NARUTO!!" Iruka-sensei exclaimed.

Naruto sleepily opened his eyes. He yawned and stretched.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hinata was a cleaner so Sakura went ahead. While mopping the floor, Hinata saw Naruto playing soccer. Hinata's dog's favorite sport is soccer, too.

_Love…It might be different from that…he doesn't have the impression of a boy… he looks like my dog! I don't really know…but I have a feeling that I'm going to hug him tightly._

Hinata went home and decided to walk Naruto, her dog. Naruto was enthusiastic about the stroll. He wagged his tail and jumped up Hinata. Hinata put on his collar and leash and started heading to the park. Hinata thought about the coincidence that human Naruto likes to play soccer like her dog and he also likes her dog's favorite chips. She wondered if human Naruto also like ramen. Naruto has managed to get free from his collar. He headed to the swamp nearby. Hinata called her dog.

"Naruto, don't go there! You'll get muddy again, like you always do. Naruto, stop!!" Hinata exclaimed.

Human Naruto was jogging behind Hinata and thought that it was him she was calling so she stopped. Dog Naruto came running towards human Naruto. It jumped onto him and licked his face. Naruto laughed.

"I see that we have the same name. Hinata-chan, you scared me. You called my name suddenly." Naruto said and patted the dog's head.

Hinata blushed. Naruto asked what Hinata about her dog and she willingly answered. Hinata asked why he was in that place alone.

"I'm self-training. I'm going to join the soccer team. There are a lot people that want to join the soccer team so it's going to be strict. But I'm going to be a regular one day." Naruto said.

Hinata was amazed by Naruto's willingness to join the soccer team. She blushed. She told him that he'll definitely make it as a regular.

"You've seen me play?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded with a blush. Naruto smiled at her and told her that he was so happy. Hinata blushed even more. She subconsciously put her hand on Naruto's head and patted him. Naruto was surprised.

"Is something stuck?" Naruto asked.

Hinata suddenly removed her hand and shook her head. She stood up.

"I live around here so…Ja ne!" Hinata timidly said.

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" Naruto told him.

Hinata dashed towards her house. She took deep breaths and looked at her dog.

"Kyaa… I could see Naruto in Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

Hinata sighed and hugged Naruto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ohayou!" Naruto greeted the next day.

Hinata and Sakura greeted Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, we're both helping sensei today." Naruto said.

Hinata nodded. Naruto whined on being hungry. He took out a cup of instant ramen and a small thermos.

_Kyaa! He doe like ramen. Maybe Naruto-kun can turn into a human… Ack…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto and Hinata went to the faculty room. Iruka-sensei asked them to stapler a pile of documents. Naruto complained.

"Naruto-kun, what about your team?" Hinata asked.

"I told them that I was going to be late for a little bit, so I guess it is okay." Naruto told her.

Hinata pushed Naruto out the room. Naruto was puzzled.

"I can do this so you should go. Someone that's aiming to be a regular shouldn't be late." Hinata said.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto muttered.

Naruto grinned at Hinata. Hinata blushed.

"Okay, I'll be going now, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said.

Hinata sweat dropped. Sakura came in, finding Hinata sulking in one corner.

"I want to hug him, kiss him, and feed him ramen." Hinata said while fiddling with her fingers.

Sakura sweat dropped.

"Hinata-chan, no matter how Naruto looks like Naruto, it's not your dog okay?" Sakura told her.

Sakura's cell suddenly rang. It was from Sasuke. She bade goodbye to Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, you should really get hold of yourself and get a real love." Sakura said before leaving the room.

Hinata continued on stapling the papers.

_Now that I've thought of it, I don't think I've really fallen in love_ _before. I longed for this sempai that had a good-looking face like an idol. And I have really close guy friends but that's just it. To me… what is love? "Naruto isn't Naruto-kun…" even Sakura-chan says that. Demo… whenever I look at Naruto, I feel happy. I wonder what this feeling is._

"Hinata-chan, the game's done! ...Hinata-chan?" Naruto said.

Naruto found Hinata sleeping in the desk. She has just finished stapling the documents. Naruto squatted in front of the desk where Hinata was sleeping. He shook her arm and tried to wake Hinata up.

"Naruto-kun, you're so foolish… we just took a stroll today…" Hinata sleep talked.

Hinata patted Naruto's head. Naruto laughed.

_She mistook me for her dog._

"Naruto-kun...I love you… Let's kiss again, today…" Hinata unconsciously said.

Naruto blushed. He neared Hinata's face and kissed her. Hinata slowly opened her eyes and saw Naruto kissing her. She was shocked. She suddenly stood up. As she did, she tripped.

"Watch out!" Naruto said.

Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled her. Hinata broke away from Naruto's grip and ran out of the room. Naruto called her but she didn't turn back. Hinata was confused. She didn't know what just happened. She was so confused. Her dog, Naruto, welcomed her.

_It was me that said that I want to kiss Naruto but it was different. With the dog Naruto, it was completely different. Naruto-kun is a boy. What do I do? What should I do? _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ohayou!" Naruto greeted.

Hinata was shocked.

"O-Ohayou…" Hinata answered back.

They were feeling uncomfortable with each other. Their friends were talking to them but they seem to be preoccupied. Iruka-sensei entered the room and asked the class to settle down. Hinata glanced at Naruto and wondered why he kissed her. Iruka-sensei told them to pass their homework from the back. Hinata was staring in space. Naruto called Hinata and told her to pass her homework. Hinata was startled. She passed her homework and looked away. They were feeling uncomfortable again.

_My heart feels torn apart_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura came running inside the room.

"Hinata-chan, is it true?!" Sakura exclaimed.

Hinata was puzzled. What rumor?

"They said that you and Naruto kissed yesterday." Sakura told her.

Hinata was surprised.

"You finally did it!" Sakura cried.

Hinata denied the kiss.

"That's not it! You're wrong about yesterday." Hinata said.

Naruto called Hinata. Hinata jumped up in surprised.

"Hinata-chan, it's about yesterday." Naruto said.

Their schoolmates were staring at them. Hinata couldn't stand them staring at her.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto said.

Hinata didn't know what to do anymore.

"Naruto got rejected!"

"Naruto, is it really true that you kissed in the classroom yesterday?"

"Oh yeah, haven't you been saying often that you wanted to kiss him or something?"

_They heard me?!_

Their schoolmates talked more about them.

_Whenever Naruto would dig a hole in the garden, I was the one scolding him but if there is a whole right now, I'd want to go in. _

Naruto suddenly banged his fist on the table. Everyone became silent.

"I did it on my own will. If you have any complaints just say it to me." Naruto told everyone.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata muttered.

"Hinata-chan… I guess I've given you unpleasant thoughts…" Naruto said and walked out of the room.

Hinata was even more hurt. She didn't want what's happening. She went out of the room and searched for Naruto. She looked at the lockers.

_His uwagutsu's still here… he's outside?_

A/N: Uwagutsu are shoes that Japanese students use inside the school only.

Hinata grabbed Naruto's uwagutsu and ran to her apartment. She called her dog. She told him to find Naruto's scent by smelling his uwagutsu. Naruto barked and ran. Hinata followed him.

_I wonder why I've become so desperate. I don't know, but I have something to tell Naruto-kun._

Naruto, the dog, ran towards the swamp.

"Naruto! I told you not to go there! There's a swamp over there" Hinata cried.

Naruto jumped down towards the swamp. Hinata followed but stopped when she saw the human Naruto. Naruto jumped behind Naruto. They both fell down on the muddy swamp. Hinata sweat dropped.

"Huh?! Aren't you Naruto? It's just you… Where's your master?" Naruto asked and looked around the swamp.

The dog licked Naruto.

"Ne, Naruto. I hurt your owner. What should I do?" Naruto told the dog.

Hinata was surprised. She ran down the swamp and hugged Naruto tightly. Naruto was startled.

"H-hinata?" Naruto asked.

"I've always thought of you as a dog, Naruto-kun, but you're not Naruto. You're serious about soccer and you're strong, and you're scary when you're mad, but you were also very nice. Even the kiss was completely different from Naruto's. I just didn't know what to do. But even so, I wanted to hug you like this." Hinata said.

"By that, you mean that you like me?" Naruto asked.

"I… I think that's it…" Hinata replied.

Hinata blushed. Naruto laughed. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hands. Hinata went even redder.

"You're hands are really warm." Naruto told her. "I love you, too."

_I see. So that was the feeling of love inside me; so pleasant and enjoyable. Almost as if…_

"It's been on my mind… but why did you kiss me that time, Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned.

"Because I wanted to." Naruto answered.

Naruto saw a butterfly and decided to chase it. Hinata sweat dropped. Naruto, her dog, liked chasing butterflies, too.

_Almost as if my heart is being hugged tightly. _

Hinata hugged Naruto tightly.

OWARI

A/N: Waii!! Please review… I know my story sucks but please review… and if I receive good reviews… I'm gonna make a sequel or I'm gonna make a SasuSaku version.

Another thing, fine I admit that I forgot to write the disclaimer… but but… I do not own HUG okay? Is this plagiarism?? 


End file.
